Sal Bonaventura
Name: Salvatore “Sal” Bonaventura Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Theatre, Video Games, B-Movies Appearance: '''Sal stands at a lanky 6ft in height and weighs approximately 150 pounds. Though not much of an athlete, he has managed to keep in shape through regular jogging and cycling. His dark brown hair is typically styled in a spiky style, giving an intense look to his thin, olive-skinned face, accentuated by the dark rings frequently found beneath his brown eyes and his aquiline nose and thin lips. He tends to speak a little more loudly than necessary, with a somewhat feminine inflection, and his hyperactive nature results in him constantly moving around or fiddling with objects around him. He typically dresses fairly casually, preferring to stick to jeans and t-shirts with the logos for his favourite bands and movies, as well as catchphrases related to geek culture. On the day of the abduction, he was wearing blue jeans and sneakers as well as a black t-shirt with the Overwatch logo on it and a red wristband on his right wrist. '''Biography: Sal was born on March 15, 2000 to Frank and Rosa Bonaventura, the youngest of three brothers. His parents were both successful accountants, who were able to provide a fairly comfortable upbringing for their children. His early years were happy ones, but with two rambunctious older brothers, two and four years older than him, respectively, Sal learned early on that he needed to be loud if he wanted attention, a pattern of behavior that has followed him throughout his life. Another prevailing influence from his brothers was that, as soon as he was old enough to hold a controller, Sal found himself playing various video games with his brothers, Gabriel and Stefano. Though it took a while for him to get the hang of it, he eventually managed to learn to play on an equal level to his siblings, coming on top just as often as he ended up losing. Even after his older brothers ended up going away to college, Sal continued to play, particularly enjoying first-person shooters and other fast-paced multiplayer games, though this preference hasn’t put him off playing a single-player game here and there if it strikes his fancy. In order to get some physical exercise in his life, his parents have encouraged the three boys to take up cycling, a practice which Sal continues to this day. Though he wouldn't have called it a hobby by any stretch, he enjoyed the freedom of movement that it gives him, allowing him to travel around between his friends' houses and other locations without having to rely on public transit. It was during this time that he discovered he had a talent for imitating the voices and mannerisms of the characters in games and movies, a fact that brought him no end of praise from his family, who are frequently the first to see any new impressions that he has thought up. It was no surprise to anyone that he found himself gravitating to the dramatic arts, frequently performing in school plays and participating in drama-related clubs and student activities. Upon reaching middle school, Sal quickly began to realize that he was different from his male peers. He found himself attracted to other boys instead of girls like they were. After some time of confusion, he confessed this to his family. To his shock, they were fairly unsurprised, as to them, his flamboyant mannerisms had made them suspect this outcome long before that specific conversation. Thankfully, they have been supportive of him, and have remained so as he got older. While it would be a lie to say that he hasn’t received any negative comments from others due to his orientation, for the most part, those that disapprove have tended to keep their feelings to themselves, and Sal has been fairly successful socially, with a good-sized circle of friends that he has met through his school’s Gay-Straight Alliance as well as his various other extra-curricular activities. Among his peers, he has developed a reputation for being easily excitable, and his openness to trying new things means that he frequently receives invitations to social events, regardless of how unusual they may be. His relationship with his parents is fairly positive, and he has always had a desire to make them proud of him, no matter what situation he found himself in. Though he would respond to any question about parental favouritism that he loves both his parents equally, it is clear that he is much closer to his father than his mother. His father shares his love of video games, having grown up playing on the older generation of Nintendo consoles in his youth. Frank is also a big fan of hunting, a passion passed down to him by his more traditional father. To his slight disappointment, none of his sons have taken after him in this regard. Sal has gone along with him on several trips, and even attended a couple safety courses with his Frank's encouragement. However, even with Sal’s earnest desire to spend time with his father, he simply found that he didn't enjoy the hobby, and Frank has accepted this decision, having no desire to force his sons into following in his footsteps. As far as his relationships with his brothers go, they are on fairly good terms. Being much closer to Stefano in age meant that Sal could relate to him much more easily than Gabriel, though not immensely so. Overall, the three of them have nevertheless managed to maintain a good rapport with each other outside of the occasional argument, and Sal would be lying to say that he doesn't miss their presence while they are both living away from home for college. As high school carried on, Sal’s academic performance was fairly average, much to his disappointment. While he does well in artistic subjects, he seems to lack the knack for the hard sciences that his brothers possessed. Though his parents have made every attempt to reassure him that everyone has skills in different areas, and nobody can be good at everything, he still feels like more than a bit of a failure in that regard. The anxiety caused by this has led to a serious case of insomnia, a fact which he has tried his best to hide from his family. It is during these late nights that he has found himself watching movies online, gravitating to low-budget horror films and older science fiction movies. These have appealed to him the most due to their campy acting and sometimes cheesy, ridiculous plots, both of which he finds hilarious and have often served to cheer him up when he feels the most down in the dumps. Of course, his relative lack of sleep hasn’t done wonders for his academic career, but he has thankfully avoided any serious issues resulting from it for the time being. The fact that the negative effects of this pattern of behavior have yet to take a serious toll on his life has served to convince him that it isn't a serious problem, and that as long as he pulls himself up by his bootstraps, things will eventually improve. In his mind, he sees no need to involve anyone else in the matter, for as far as he is concerned, he has identified the problem, and doesn't believe that the solution can come from anyone else but himself. The very idea of sharing with his parents the dark places that his mind sometimes travels seems to him a terrible idea. He has no intention of making his parents worry about an issue that he feels that he can potentially resolve without their intervention. As his time at GHHS approaches its end, Sal has prepared to pursue his dream of being an actor, and has enrolled in a college program supportive of that end. Though his parents have not raised any objections to him, Sal still feels somewhat nervous about his decision. Despite his experience, he is unsure if he has what it takes to become successful in that field, and has no backup plan for what to do if the endeavor fails. This, of course, has not helped his already compounding anxieties, and the consequences for his mental state have not been pleasant. He plans on having a long conversation with his parents about this after the final school trip, hoping that their advice will help soothe his insecurities. Advantages: Sal is a proficient actor, and as such, with some preparation, would easily be able to hide his emotions or lie convincingly if the situation called for it. He has also been able to maintain a decent level of endurance due to his frequent cardio exercise, and is able to run for a fairly long amount of time without getting out of breath. Lastly, he has received training on basic gun safety from his father, and while he has had no practice as a marksman, he can be expected to handle a firearm without causing any accidents. Disadvantages: Sal is fairly high-strung, and the stress of being in a survival situation would wear on him severely, exacerbating his already serious problems with anxiety. In addition, his flamboyant mannerisms have been offputting to some of his classmates, and he may have difficulty allying with them even if the situation demanded it. Designated Number: Male Student No. 071 --- Designated Weapon: Non-functional collar (old model, no explosives or electronics) Conclusion: Oh, what you've got there is one of the old models I worked on. Think that one was 'D4-K' something. Had a weird designation, but I liked calling it the 'Black Waltz 4'. It won't blow up or anything and it's nothing like the latest models, but in the right hands I think it can be put to some good use. Come on, B071... let's get creative. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Skraal. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Skraal, Ohm '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Erika Stieglitz 'Collected Weapons: '''Non-functional collar (old model, no explosives or electronics) (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Yuka Hayashibara, Manuel Figueroa 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Sal, in chronological order. V7: *I Pray to the Lord You Reveal what His Truth is *all of our heroes fading *now I can't stand to be alone *The Incredible Adventures of Butt Donkey *A Forest *Need A Little Time to Wake Up *Falling Down the Rabbit Hole *Red Of Tooth And Claw Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sal Bonaventura. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students